


Зеркало

by littledoctor, WTF_STony_2020



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: Тони видел плёнки с собственным хоум-порно, он знает, как выглядит, когда кончает. Но Стив очень хочет повторить эксперимент
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 67





	Зеркало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mirror Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188185) by [KandiSheek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek). 



> Отбечено Doc Rebecca

— Блядь, видел бы ты себя сейчас.

Тони распахнул глаза и с превеликим трудом сконцентрировался на лице нависающего над ним Стива.

— А?..

— Такой красивый, — объяснил Стив почти благоговейно, на контрасте с непрекращающейся ни на секунду долбежкой. Тони ослабевшими руками вцепился ему в плечи, зная, что на то, чтобы удовлетворить Стива, понадобится ещё как минимум один заход. Чёртова сыворотка была настоящим чудом.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты мог сейчас на себя посмотреть, — пропыхтел Стив, выводя большими пальцами круги на его коже и размазывая сперму, которую пока не удосужился стереть. — Выглядишь охренительно, Тони.

Тони закатил глаза. Плывшая после оргазма голова наконец начала проясняться.

— Можешь не трудиться над моим эго, Кэп, — пробормотал он. — Но если есть желание, поработай над кое-чем ещё.

Стив глянул на него потемневшими глазами, нахмурился.

— Ты не считаешь себя красивым?

— О, я не считаю, я знаю, что я красивый, — ухмыльнулся Тони, вздыхая — Стив прибавил скорости, и член снова начал оживать. — Мне необязательно на себя смотреть, солдат.

Стив нахмурился еще пуще, подхватил Тони под мышки, поднял и усадил на себя, при этом умудрившись ни на секунду из него не выйти. Тони вцепился в него и вскрикнул, а Стив продолжил, как ни в чем ни бывало.

— В следующий раз предупреждай, — проворчал Тони и зашипел: теперь Стив проникал гораздо глубже. — Да, — охнул он, начиная двигаться навстречу. Член постепенно наливался кровью. — Вот так.

— Ты когда-нибудь смотрел? — вдруг спросил Стив. Тони ответил ему озадаченным взглядом. — На себя? Когда кончаешь?

Тони фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Ты в курсе, что по интернету ходит мое хоум-видео, правда же? И что в спальне дома в Малибу зеркальный потолок?  
Он резко замолчал, потому что Стив вдруг просунул руку между их тел и дрочил ему, пока не довёл до полной готовности.

— Ну, — начал Стив, выходя из него и разворачивая Тони лицом к стене. — Ты не видел себя, когда тебя трахаю я.

У Тони перехватило дыхание, и как раз в этот момент Стив решил ускориться, поднимая его и снова насаживая на себя с удвоенной силой. Тони выгнул спину, пытаясь подмахивать, но Стив, похоже, решил взять всю работу на себя, так что Тони оставалось только держаться.

— Всё еще такой узкий, — выдавил Стив, и Тони, ухмыльнувшись, сжался на члене. Стив на секунду сбился с ритма, а потом прибавил темп, и Тони застонал.

— Блядь, пожалуйста, — ахнул Тони и вскрикнул, потому что Стив вдруг подвинулся, подхватил его под бедра и поднял над кроватью. — Эй, что за...

Стив спустил его на пол и довёл, не выпуская из захвата, до ванной, где нагнул над раковиной так, что зеркало оказалось в паре дюймов от лица. Тони фыркнул.

— Серьезно, Кэп? — спросил он, не зная, то ли рассердиться, то ли рассмеяться. — Столько хлопот, чтобы я увидел, как кончаю?

— Кто сказал, что это для тебя? — протянул Стив, оттягивая его за волосы назад. Тони зашипел. — Может, я просто хочу трахнуть тебя сзади и при этом видеть твоё лицо.

В его голосе проскользнули опасные нотки, и Тони задрожал. Стив, негодяй, конечно, заметил и тихо рассмеялся.

— Да, Тони, так ты от меня не скроешься, — продолжил он и снова вошёл в него, двигаясь глубокими неторопливыми толчками. Тони невольно распахнул рот — на каждом Стив проезжался по простате. — Да, вот так. Ты такой красивый сейчас, Тони. — Стив застонал: Тони выгнул спину, втягивая его еще глубже. — Твоё лицо, Господи, я всё время о нем думаю, о том, как охрененно ты выглядишь, когда я тебя трахаю.

Тони задышал чаще, видя в зеркале его потемневшие глаза. Он завёл руку назад и впился пальцами Стиву в бедро.

— Тогда трахни уже.

В ответ Стив вставил ему так, что Тони больно ударился бедрами о край раковины. Он одобрительно застонал и опустил руку вниз, собираясь подрочить, но Стив оттолкнул её, заменив своей.

— Дай я, — тяжело дыша, выговорил он, прижимая Тони к себе и двигая кулаком в такт движениям бедер. Тони уронил голову вниз, на раковину, и вцепился пальцами в фарфор, пытаясь найти опору.

— Ох, блядь, — простонал он, а потом еще раз, громче, когда Стив схватил его за волосы и вынудил выпрямиться, заставляя смотреть на себя в зеркало. — Стив...

— Посмотри на себя, — протянул Стив, отпуская его волосы и вместо этого обхватывая поперек груди. — Господи, ты прекрасен.

Тони не смотрел на себя: он смотрел, как на него смотрит Стив. Как его взгляд скользит по члену в кулаке, дрожащему животу, дёргающимся бёдрам.

— Я всё вижу, Тони, — задыхаясь, проговорил Стив. — Ты просто охуенный, я хочу нарисовать тебя, твоё лицо, когда ты на меня смотришь, когда трахаешь, когда…. Ах!... — Стив вдруг высоко застонал, стиснул его крепче, сбился, двигая бедрами в рваном ритме. — Я… Боже, я кончаю, Тони, я… — Он снова застонал и на секунду уронил голову, но тут же резко её поднял, не сводя с Тони глаз, пока изливался в него. У Тони перехватило дыхание от того, насколько собственническим был этот взгляд.

— Блядь, — выдавил он, когда Стив позади него обмяк, прижавшись губами к шее Тони.

Наверное, Стив услышал отчаяние в его голосе, потому что не прошло и секунды, как он стряхнул с себя посторгазменную дрему и снова начал ему дрочить. Тони заерзал на не успевшем опасть члене, чувствуя, как тот задевает простату.

— Блядь, ещё… ещё чуть-чуть… — Тони выругался, чувствуя, как удовольствие разгорается внутри, приближается, почти...

— Смотри, — тихо выдохнул Стив, и Тони распахнул глаза, как будто ему крикнули в ухо. Глядя на собственное отражение, он наконец кончил. Святый Боже.

— Да, — мурлыкнул Стив, утыкаясь носом ему в шею и крепко удерживая содрогающегося Тони в своих руках. — Вот так.  
Тони заставил себя смотреть в зеркало, пока дрожь не утихла совсем, и он не обмяк у Стива в объятиях. — Блядь, — простонал он. — Это было здорово.

Стив рассмеялся, мягко взъерошил ему волосы, выскользнул из него и отправился за полотенцем.

— Не то слово.

Тони позволил Стиву привести их обоих в порядок и вернуть обратно в постель.

— Так, — задорно начал он, забравшись под одеяло и гладя Стива по груди. — У меня примерно четыре десятка подходящих идей на тему того, как употребить этот твой кинк.

Стив закатил глаза, но только широко улыбнулся и прижал Тони к себе покрепче.

— Спи, Тони.

Тони игриво пихнул его в плечо, прежде чем сдаться и улечься рядом. Глаза у него уже закрывались.

— Ты же понимаешь, что материала мне на месяцы подкинул? Я тебя с ума сведу.

Стив хмыкнул и притянул его ещё ближе.

— Знаю, Тони. Знаю.


End file.
